School
School In Doggietopia, there are two schools on each street, a high school and a primary school. The lessons they learn are English, Maths, Science, P.E, Cooking, Geography, History and Modelling (the type with clay, not runways). Doggies go to school from Monday through to Friday, and school days last from 9am to 2:30pm. There are 5 levels in each school. Levels 1 to 5 are primary school, and levels 6 to 10 are high school. At the same time every year, there is a big assembly to congratulate them on moving up a level, into high school or officially becoming an adult. Schools have these rooms: A cafeteria, classrooms for each subject, a kitchen, a few bathrooms, a P.E field, a playground, a big hall and a hallway where the lockers are. They keep all their things in their lockers, and their passwords are alphanumeric. The teachers give the passwords when they start in Level 1, and they take these passwords through to Level 10. Lessons Here is what they learn in each lesson: In English they do spelling, punctuation, grammar, reading, writing and learning new words. In Maths they learn new numbers, the four operations and special Doggie calculations that humans wouldn't understand. In Science they use props to do science experiments and learn about the world around them. In P.E they do sports, dancing, learning different exercises (like forward rolls or climbing ropes) and yoga. In Modelling lessons they learn how to make things from clay, a skill that all Doggies must have. In History they learn all about the history of Doggietopia. In Geography they learn all about Doggietopia and Earth. And in Cooking lessons they learn to make food so they're ready for being a grown-up! Houses Each school has 3 houses named after random things. Each house has it's own colour, and the symbol is what the house is named after. Doggies are equally sorted into houses when they start the school, and the teachers determine each student's house by having them take a quiz on their first day. They will then get a sash, in their house colour and with their house symbol and name of the school on it. They must wear the sash all the time at school. The sash is also where they put their achievement badges, and they get a new sash each year. Food There isn't much to say about food, because in Doggie schools you have to bring a lunch from home to ensure that you are eating something you actually want to eat. They believe that if you have food you like, you will eat it right up and be happier. Uniforms There isn't a lot to say about uniforms, either. When a parent signs their Doggie up for a school, the school uniform is specified on their acceptance letter. The uniforms are very smart and sensible. For example, the Curtains Primary School (somewhere in North Dreno) girl's uniform is a brown tartan skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt, leggings (because North Dreno is cold) and a dark red cardigan.Category:Places